List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph
Focused around video game characters, Wreck-It Ralph and its sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet feature numerous video game characters from multiple publishing companies alongside the film's cast of original characters, much like the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Disney LucasArts *A Star Wars arcade game can be seen in a wide view of Litwak's Arcade. Game Sets Nintendo *Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *A Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros. *Several Question (?) Blocks from Super Mario Bros. *The Triforce from The Legend of Zelda. *A NES controller is used as Sugar Rush's program room keypad used by King Candy to hack the game. Concept art for the Tappers scene featured Glass Joe from Punch-Out! as a bar patron. Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (picture on a wall in Tapper's Bar) *Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog CD (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters alongside some other Sonic characters; her younger self from Sonic CD is used) *Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters and when Vanellope﻿ tells Ralph to "bust it open, Knuckles" (debatable) *Bean the Dynamite from Sonic the Fighters (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters) *Bark the Polar Bear from Sonic the Fighters (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters) *Fang the Sniper from Sonic & Tails 2/''Sonic Triple Trouble'' (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters) *Neff from Altered Beast *Cyril the Zombie from House of the Dead *Yellow Robot from Cyborg Justice ''(referred to as 1011001) *Mishaela from ''Shinning Force (referred to as Sorceress) *Angel Kids from Angel Kids Capcom *Ken Masters from Street Fighter *Ryu from Street Fighter *M. Bison (Vega) from Street Fighter II *Zangief from Street Fighter II *Chun-Li from Street Fighter II *Cammy White from Super Street Fighter II *Blanka from Street Fighter II (appeared briefly during the closing credits) Dr. Wily from the Mega Man series was initially set to make an appearance in the Bad-Anon villains support group, but was eventually cut from the final version of the film. The actual reason for his removal has not been revealed yet, but it may be a consequence of many real life gamers feeling that Capcom has treated Mega Man rather poorly, at least in comparison to Street Fighter. *Clyde Ghost Monster from Pac-Man *Pac-Man from Pac-Man (depicted here as resembling his in-game sprite rather than his official Namco artwork) *Inky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man *Blinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man *Pinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man *Taizo from Dig Dug *A Pooka from Dig Dug *A Fygar from Dig Dug *Ms. Pac-Man from Ms. Pac-Man (appears on a restroom sign when Ralph is exiting the labyrinth) *Lara Croft from Tomb Raider (given sarcastically by Wreck-It Ralph as his name when trying to get past the Surge Protector) *An Alien Invader from (on a picture) *The Qix from *Frogger from Frogger *Turtles from Frogger *Yuni from Dance Dance Revolution *Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles arcade cabinet during the wide view of Litwak's arcade) *A red Exclamation point (!) from Metal Gear *The famous "Contra code" which King Candy uses to access the Sugar Rush program. *Beholder from Baldur's Gate (referred as Cycloptopus) *Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 from *Charley Chuck from Food Fight (on the Food Fight arcade cabinet during the wide view of Litwak's arcade) *A racer from *Bentley Bear from Crystal Castles Midway *Satan from Satan's Hollow (Prefers to be called Saitine) *Kano from Mortal Kombat *Paperboy from Paperboy *Bartender from Root Beer Tapper *Cowboys from Root Beer Tapper *The Light Cycles from TRON. The credits call Kano “Cyborg” most likely as a way of avoiding a direct reference to a video game series that targets an older demographic compared to the film. *Q*bert from Q*bert *Coily from Q*bert *Slick from Q*bert *Sam from Q*bert *Ugg from Q*bert *Dirk the Daring from (briefly on the Dragon's Lair arcade screen during the wide view of Litwak's arcade) *Peter Pepper from *Knight and Ostrich from Joust *Ralph's dance is the Floss emote and set in the barn setting from . *One of the videos shown by Maybe is gameplay footage from . Maybe subsequently uses the titular game as a comparison to the number of bee-related pun videos. Bally and Sente *Jackson De Box from Snacks'n Jaxon Games featured/homaged during end credits *Stage 1 from Q*bert (appearing on the "Screenplay by" credit.) *Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, with the Flame Mobile boss from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Appearing on the Co-Producer credit.) *An 8-bit version of House of the Dead *A "Hero's Duty" cutscene referencing Metal Gear Solid *A "Sugar-Rush" version of Adventure Island *A 3-D "Hero's Duty" level themed after Doom or Castle Wolfenstein *''Root Beer Tapper'' *The car-breaking bonus stage round from Street Fighter II *An 8-bit version of Hero's Duty referencing both Metroid and Super Mario Bros. Others * the Japanese cream-puff store brand mascot (as the Sugar Rush candy-kart factory security guard, voiced by John DiMaggio). * as the DJ at the Fix-it Felix Jr. 30th anniversary party. *A caricature of Director Rich Moore (seen behind Ralph in Tapper's). *In the scene when Sergeant Calhoun and Fix-It Felix are in Sugar Rush, they land themselves in a river of NesquikSand, made entirely of over-concentrated Nestlé Nesquik. **In the same scene, they must pull themselves out using vines made of Laffy Taffy, which gets attracted to anything they find amusing. *Several cookies act as guards at King Candy's castle. Their "Oreo" chant is, in turn, a reference to the guards of the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz. *In one of the scenes that take place in Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center near the beginning of the film, a soda with a cup that reads Subway is shown on-screen on an arcade game. (That means this movie partnered up for the first time.) *One of the arcade games in Litwak's Arcade is Undead Apocalypse, made by Crosman and Airsoft. *The Sorceress bears a resemblance to the Dark Queen from Battletoads with the coloration of Lillith from Darkstalkers. *The Konami Code is used as the password to unlock the game vault. Mentions and Allusions *Mario is mentioned by Felix in the 30th Anniversary party. (Note: Mario was intended to have a physical appearance in the film alongside his brother, Luigi. However, the producers could not find a place to work them into the story that felt right for their significance.) *Aerith from Final Fantasy VII (referenced and written in graffiti as Aerith Lives on a subway wall in Game Central Station) *Sheng Long from the Street Fighter series (his name appears as a graffiti at the portal leading to Sugar Rush) * (shown as graffiti on the Terminal Wall as "Leeroy" and later "Jenkins") * (referenced in graffiti on the Terminal Wall as ) Gallery wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg HotDzombie.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg Sonic in Wreck it Ralph.png|Sonic the Hedgehog prompting the video game safety. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg|Q*Bert and some of the enemies in his game homeless because their game cabinet was unplugged. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1071.jpg Wreck-It Ralph Pac-Man cameo .jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1549.jpg|Pac-Man at the party. Tumblr mzqk7aDP2w1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Character groups Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Lists Category:Characters in video games Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Non-Disney Category:Character lists Category:Animated characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos